Genetic Ghost
by Bubblegurl77
Summary: Chapter 5 up.Does Sasha really have the same powers as her brother? Is she as powerful as Danny? PLEASE READ!
1. Experiment

This is my first fanfiction. Hope u like it.Danny comes in the second chapter.

Chapter 1: Experiment

"Sasha"

"Sasha!"

"SASHA!"

Oh god, Ann had a bad dream again, I thought, as I slowly got up off my cot. Standing next to me was Ann, in her black jumpsuit.

"What's wrong this time Ann?", I asked with a noticible amount of grumpiness in my voice. This was the third time this week she had woken me up.

"Don't you remeber! The test today! You need to be ready for the test! They should be coming for you in about...," Ann took a quick glance at her watch. " Five minutes! You need to get ready for the test in five minutes!"

I sat up quickly. The agents would be pissed off if I wasn't ready for the test. I shoved the flimsy sheets back on my bed and ran into the small bathroom that Ann and I shared. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth, and changed into my own black jumpsuit. It seems that black jumpsuits are all you wear when you're basically a test rat for the U.S. Government. But I'll tell you that story later.

Finally, I ran out just as an agent walked into the room. Well, at least I was ready.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Does it look like it?" I said. He motioned for me to follow him. I gave Ann a quick smile before I left the room. She gave me thumbs up. I turned around and followed the agent down a series of confusing halways into an elevator. He pressed the button for the fifth floor and we started up. I figured that we were going to Doctor Herbell, the Dr. Frankenstien of the U.S. Government. Grrreeeeeaaaat. Just what I needed. An injection of crazy.

The doors of the elevator opened, and standing before me was Doctor Herbell. The agent shoved me out, and shut the doors behind me. I rubbed my arm, and looked at Dr. Herbell. He looked at me and shrugged. He walked off and I followed him. He started to speak.

"This experiment is for a new kind of power. It will be injected into your wrists, and you will be asleep while this process is going on. After this is over, you will be monitored for any kinds of changes for a month. If nothing happens, you will be put into adoption, and sent to a good home."

I flipped out. Adoption! Every kid who is being tested in here dreams of being adopted and not having to be tested every day! I have always wanted to be in a real family, with a real brother and a sister. It's a lifelong dream for me.

We came to the end of the hallway, and Dr. Herbell walked into a side room. I followed him, and he tapped a metal table in the center. I hopped on and layed down. He grabbed my arm and srabbed an I.V. needle into my arm.

"Jesus, could you be a little more gentle next time!" I told him.

"Sure," he assured me while grabbing my other arm. He took another needle and stabbed it into my arm.

"Thanks," I muttered. After he was finished, he took two thin patches off of the table and pointed to my forehead.

"Sedative." Oh. He wanted to put the patches on me so he could get the test started. I pushed the hair off my forehead and he slapped the patches on. I felt the effects quickly and I slipped into a deep sleep. Little did I know that I was getting myself into a big mess.

But I would find out soon enough.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. First Meeting

First of all, I'd like to say...THANK YOU! No flames! (tosses Chocolate-Chip cookies into three boxes) Also, free cookies to anyone who reviews my story!

**Reviews**

Samantha-Girl Scout-Thanks so much! It's so good to have someone who loves the storyso much! By the way, I'm a girl scout too! So is In memory of wicked fire. We are in the same troop.

In memory of wicked fire-Okay, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! Now you can shut up. I finally updated the story!

The Great Susinko-Thanks. Yeah, I am going to keep this story going for a while. I think around 15 chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-First Meeting

"Sasha, are you okay?"

My mind flashed back to reality, which was me sitting in the back of my Social Worker's Hummer. I sighed. I had been thinking about where I was headed. I mean my foster home. What would the family be like when I got there? Whould they like me? Most importantly, would I like them? Millions of what-ifs were passing through my mind. I tried to push all the thoughts out of my mind and calm down. Easier-said-than-done. The one thing that would not leave my mind was: why didn't anything happen to me after the experiment! It had been almost a month since that last experiment. And nothing happened. Nothing, nada, not even my eye color changed. It was as if it was all a joke. Or was it?

"Sasha, are you okay? You look really pale. Are you feeling sick? Because I can..."

"Yeah, I'm fine." My social worker had a tendency to be...overly protective on certain occasions. It took a while to get used to, but she grew on me. She's also really nice.

Sometimes.

"I'm just wondering about my new family. What are they like? I mean, are they nice? What do they look like? Are they cra..."

"Just look at this info packet." She tossed a manilia file back at me. I slid to the left, narrowly missing being impaled in the eye. I grabbed the folder and opened it. It gave a simple list of names. It looked like this:

Jack Fenton-Father

Maddie Fenton-Mother

Jazz Fenton-Sister

Danny Fenton-Brother

Cool, I thought! I get a brother and a sister! I flipped the page, and there was a picture of a man and a woman. The woman had orange hair and was wearing a teal jumpsuit. The man (who I daresay needed to exercise a tiny bit more) was wearing a day-glow orange jumpsuit. Under the picture was a short message, probably scribbled by someone in a hurry. I tried to make out what it said. I think it said something like ghost hunters, can be a bit estatic. Well, that explains why they were wearing jumpsuits.

The next page just had two pictures. One was a girl. She looked about sixteen and she was wearing a black shirt, teal pants, and she had a teal headband in her bright orange hair. The other picture was a boy with messy raven black hair. He was wearing a t-shirt with a red collar, a red oval in the middle, and the ends of the sleeves were also red. He also had on a pair of baggy jeans. Altogether, they were a pretty good looking bunch.

I shut the folder. Well, I wonder when we'll get there?

"We're here! Oh, we are a little bit early, I hope there ready for you." I opened the door and came face to face with the BIGGEST house on the block, and probably the biggest house in the whole city! Talk about variety. I was about to open the door when it swung open in my face. The woman in the blue jumpsuit was standing in the doorway with a look of pure happiness on her face. She held out her arms and motioned for me to come in the house. I hesitated then walked slowly into the house. Everyone from the pictures in the file were standing right in front of me. Maddie (I figured I should start calling them by their names since I figured I will be here a while) started talking.

"Well, It's so nice to have you joining the family. I'm Maddie, you can call me mom," then she pointed to Jack. "This is Jack, you can call him dad." Then she pointed to the two kids sitting on the couch.

"This is Danny and Jazz, your brother and sister." Jazz gave me a smile and a wave and Danny just kinda looked at me weird. Well, I can play nasty too. I gave him the same look back. Then Maddie started talking again.

"Jazz, Danny, show Sasha to her room and get her settled in while your dad and I talk to Karen (my social worker)." She gave me a little nudge and I slowly started walking to the stairs, Danny and Jazz following me. At the top of the stairs I turned left and started walking down the hall. I looked in the first door on the left. All I saw was a desk. Strangly enough, there was a green thermos sitting on top. Confused, I slowed down for a better look, but all I got was a door slammed in my face. I turned around and found Jazz in the hall, no Danny in sight.

"Guess that's Danny's room." Jazz nodded and pointed across the hall.

" That's your room, let's get you settled in. I kinda need to tell you about something." She walked in my room and I followed her. Someone must have told them what I liked, because my room was dark blue with glow in the dark stars on the walls and the ceiling. There was also a bookshelf filled with all kinds of fiction books. There was also a section on ghost stories and ghosts. I grabbed one of the books and settled down on my bed, which was the same design as my walls. Jazz sat down next to me. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, everything might seem normal, but let me tell you it's not. Well, our mom and dad hunt...ghosts." I looked up from the book I had been reading and gave Jazz an 'are you freakin serious' look. She sighed again and nodded. I was shocked! Ghosts! Everyone knows that ghosts aren't real.

" Yeah, I know it seem's really weird, but it's true. I can show you a picture of one that was sighted only a couple days ago." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping. The title said 'Ghost Kid: Terror or Protector?' I was curious. A ghost kid? Well, that was something new. I soon figured out what I had wanted to ask Jazz.

"Why is Danny so...grumpy? It seems like after only knowing me for ten minutes he already hates me." I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Jazz looked at me funny. " He just hasn't had time to get used to you. Oh and by the way, sometimes Danny will dissappear suddenly. Don't worry, he just has...business to take care of." Then Maddie called us down for dinner. Jazz got up and headed for the door. She asked me if I was heading downstairs. I said I would catch up in a second. After she left, I got up, put the book in the shelf. Something was wrong with Danny, and I was going to find out.

But soon something happened that will turn us from enemies to friends

The End

Thank you. Please review. Give me anything you got! I can take it!


	3. Power Surge

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. I had just been so busy with school and all that. I'll acknowledge everyone that reviewed my story in the next chapter, as soon as I get it written. Oh, and I will update my story often now due to the fact that I finally got the AOL to work on my computer. And I have my mom's laptop to work on. Yaa-hoo!

Chapter 3-Power Surge

_You must risk everything for the one you love most..._

_everything..._

_everything..._

All of a sudden, a bolt of pain shot up my back and seemed to spread throughout my body. I gritted my teete, trying to stop the pain from shattering my brain into a million little pieces. It was impossible.

After what seemed like an hour, the pain finally faded away. I collapsed on the bed shaking uncontrollably, trying to understand what had just happened. I sat up slowly, putting my head in my hands. What had that voice ment by You must risk everyone for the one you love most? It just made no sense!

Soon, I heard a pair of footsteps in the hall. Oh, great, now Jazz is going to tell me that the house is haunted. But as I listened, I realized that it wasn't Jazz. It was way too quiet for it to be her. I looked up.

It was Danny.

I was shocked. Danny had a "WHAT THE HELL JUST WENT ON IN HERE?" look on his face. He hesitated, then walked into the room and sat next to me on the bed. He put his hand on my knee.

"You okay? I saw the flash of light and thought it might've been a...oh never mind." He turned his head and looked out the window.

"Yeah I'm fine." I paused for a second and I suddenly remembered something."Oh my god!" I practically fell off the bed.

"What? You remember something?"

I was almost in a state of shock." I..I remembered something. I think I know what happened to me. Before I came here, I was a test subject for the U.S. Government."

Danny just stared at me." WHAT?"

I nodded." Yeah, I know. Well, about a month ago, they decided to do one last test. It was to develop some kind of...better soldier or something. And if nothing happened, they would put me in foster care, destroy all government records of me, create new records for me and leave me alone. So they injected the test stuff and...nothing happened. They waited and waited, and finally I ended up here." I looked at Danny.

He was sitting there, open-mouthed and speechless. I smiled. I liked to amaze people. Just the feeling.

"So now I think something is happening to me. Like a mutation or something." I immedately looked at my hands to see if I was glowing or growing extra fingers. Nope.

Danny got up."Well...that's enough excitement for one night." He walked to the door. Turning around, Danny asked me the one question that haunts me every day.

"Do you know who your parents were?"

I sighed."No. All I remember is being in a shelter until I was 8. That's all I can remember."

"Oh." Danny turned to walk out, then he turned around again." I'm sorry for being nasty earlier. I was just mad about...something from school. Oh, and be up at 7. We have to be at school early to get your schedule. I also want to introduce you to Sam and Tucker. Well, g'night." Danny turned around and headed into the hall. As he walked out I saw him holding the green thermos.

Well, there's something about that thermos that is special and I'm going to find out what.

Well, what happened in the next 24 hours will rock my world.

Well, that's it for now. I will update sooner cause' I have AOL!

P.S. If anyone has a Nintendo DS and Animal Crossing, send your friend code to my e-mail, and I'll send you mine. I want to visit other towns and make new friends!


	4. Suprises

Hola, everybody! Thank's for all of the reviews. By the way, I figured that people might want to have me post a lot of my story up to make up for the two(or more) months that I didn't update my story. So now I will spend a week writing my story and then I will post the new chapter every monday or tuesday. Okay?

**Reviews**

Samantha-Girl Scout: Thanks. I'm a Cadet too. I'm in eigth grade so it's my second year of Cadets.

EctoPlasmicGoo: I'm going to keep this story going on for as long as I can.

Coalar Lee Drake: I just figured earlier that having them adopt Sasha would be a good idea. Now it's going to affect the later chapters of the story. It's going to get really dramatic!

In memory of wicked fire: Good. I'm going to have more chapters on then you. Oh, by the way, I saw the episode I missed last Sunday (4/09/06)

darkflame1516: Yeah, I kind of created Sasha to be a blabbermouth

Sasha- "Hey, I'm NOT a blabbermouth!"

Me- "Yeah, you are! Remember when you told Kevin that I had a crush on him?

Sasha- "That wasn't my fault! I thought you told me to tell him?

Me- "I told you NOT to tell him!

Sasha- "Oops."

As you can see, she really is a blabbermouth

Sasha- "I AM NOT!"

Whatever...

Now on to Chapter 4!

Chapter 4-Suprises

"Sasha? Sasha! SASHA!

I flipped over, sat up way too fast, and fell off the bed. Nice way to start the day, right?

"Whazzit? Who's there?" It took me a second to get me bearings. I looked up, only to see Danny standing there laughing his head off.

"Yeah, very funny." I stood up, untangling myself from the mess of blankets now sitting on the floor. I picked them up, shoving them on my bed in what I hoped to be a neat-looking pile. As I did that, I looked at the clock.

6:15 A.M! This kid has to be crazy. "What the hell are you thinking, getting me up at 6 A.M?"

"You have to get to school an hour early. Schedule, books, locker, that kind of stuff. I'll also show you where all your classes are." Danny then headed out the door, picked something up in the hall, and chucked it at me. "Your backpack. Be downstairs at 6:30." Danny then shut the door behind him.

I grabbed the backpack and opened it. Inside were a bunch of notebooks, binders, pens. There was also an envelope with some money in it, which I figured was for my lunch. I placed the bag on my bed.

Now this is the part gets really, really weird. Forever.

I picked up a pair of black running pants and a black tank top for gym. I stuffed them in my bag and shut it. I reached my hand down to pick up the bag but...

My hand had gone right through the backpack strap!

I threw my hand over my mouth, trying really hard not to scream at the top of my lungs. I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. I mean, it's not every day that your hand passes through something solid.

I looked at my hand. It wasn't there! I panicked for a second, then took a closer look. It was actually a weird bluish color, and you could see right through it. I was about a foot away from the bathroom wall, so I wanted to see if I could do that to my whole body. I faced the wall, closed my eyes, and tryed to get that feeling to spread throughout my whole body.

Easier said than done!

I felt really airy, light, and cold. I opened my eyes and started walking towards the bathroom wall. As I walked, I passed through my desk. Scary, ain't it? So I finally got all the way through the bathroom wall, and I was in the bathroom. The feeling soon went away and I was back to normal. Good.

I realized something had happened to me, and that there was only one person that I could trust, even though I had only known him for less than a day.

Danny.

I ran out of the bathroom, just in time to see Danny come out of his room. I grabbed his shirt sleeve and yanked him into my room. If I was ever going to tell him, now would be the time.

"Danny, do you remember how I was saying something was wrong with me? Well I now know that something is wrong with me." Danny sat down on the bed and said,"What happened?"

" I walked into the bathroom THROUGH THE WALL!" I tried to get the feeling back, and when it came, I said "Watch." I walked to the wall, went through it again, and came back through my bedroom door. "Now do you believe me?"

Danny sat on the bed, mouth open in shock. "You're a halfa?"

Whatever he ment, I didn't really have an answer for him, . "A...a what?"

"A halfa. Half human, half...ghost." Danny stopped, then suddenly started talking again.

"That's whymy ghost sense has been going crazy..." Danny then threw his hand over his mouth. Guess that was one piece of info that he didn't want me to know about.

I was curious. "You've got a secret, and if we're going to be family, we need to trust each other. So that means no secrets. So spill it.

Danny looked at me. "You can't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE about this. You have to shake on it. We shook.

"I'm a...halfa. That's why I think you might be one too." Danny wnt into the hall. He looked left then right. He disappeared for a second as he looked down the stairs, into the kitchen. Danny came back into my room, shut the door, then locked it.

"You might wanna sit down. This migh shock you a bit." I backed up and plunked my butt onto my unmade bed. Danny stood in the middle of the room.

All of a sudden, a blue circle of light formed around Danny's waist. It startled me so badly that I jumped back and landed on my pillow.(I also whacked my head on the wall so I didn't get to see what had happened.)

Standing exactly where Danny had been was a kid (I think) with scruffy white hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit with a weird symbol on the front. The hands, boots, and collar of his jmpsuit were white. I slowly slid off the bed and walked towards him. I circled around him, then stopped and put my hand on his sholder.

"Danny, now you are seriously creeping me out." I did one more 360 around him. "What the hell did you do!"

Danny changed back and sighed. "Mabye I was right. Mabye that was too much for you. We should forget all about..."

I cut him off. "Wait. You're saying I'm part ghost? Does that mean I can do whatever you just did?"

"Yeah, I do." As soon as he stopped talking, a stream of blue mist came out of his mouth. "And that's exactly why I think so. That was y ghost sense. Tells me when ghosts are near. You should have one too." I opened my mouth to add something to that statement when a stream of blue mist

came out of my mouth. Now life is getting weirder and weirder. "Yeah, I'm definitely sure you're a halfa now." Danny walked into the hall.

"Wait. Now what?" I got up, following him to the door.

"We'll test you, see if you have any powers yet." Danny walked down the hall then down the stairs.

Great. I havt to adjust to a new school, new friends, and if Danny is right, Being a halfa.

Great...

Well, I'll probably have my next chapter on by 4/11 or 4/12. Hope I get lots and lots of reviews. I also want to thank In memory of wicked fire, because if I didn't know her, this story would not exist. Thanks!

Hobey-Ho!


	5. Tests

Hey everybody! I really wanted to get this chapter on soon, so I'm putting it on sooner. This is where my story gets really excitng, and I wanted people to be able to read it a lot sooner.

Sasha: "Yeah, this is where...mphmm!"

Me: "Shut up! You can't tell them what happens!"

Sasha: "Yeah I can!"

Me: "No you can't."

Sasha: "Yes, I can. Here, let me show you why."

Me: "Owwwww! You hit me! You little...give me a minute here people."

(_I'm gonna kill you, you pain in the butt_!)

Sorry. Just had to take care of a few things.

Sasha: "Mrrppph! Ugh, I'm gonna kill you."

Me: "How? I'm not gonna untie you. My parents don't know you're here? So I'll leave you here until you calm down, okay?"

Sasha: "You are so dead. I'm gonna..ahhhhh!"

Me: "Yeah. I'll leave you on the floor."

Sorry everybody. I know it's kinda mean to tie her up, but she can't spoil the story. Mabye she will have calmed down by the end of the chapter. By the way, she still is a blabbermouth.

Sasha: "I AM NOT!"

**Reviews**

Samantha-Girl Scout: Okay, okay, are you happy now? I am now working on chapter 6 so it should be up tommorow (4/12)

darkflame1516: Duh, do you think i would make Sasha a MarySue? I'm not stupid.

katiesparks&Rebecca The Animorph: Yeah, I know. And this story is only going to get even more freakin awesome!

Well, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5-Tests

"So, what are you going to do?" It was late after school, and Mom and Dad were out. Danny figured that this would probably be the only time that he could test me without having our parents find out (Danny explained that his parents didn't know about his powers, and that it would be better if they didn't know. I figured he was right. Ghosts+Ghost hunters didn't mix.) Tucker and Sam had come over to help with the test. By now, I had gotten used to them being around.

I was nervous. I didn't know how Danny was going to test me. I walked over to a weird door in the side of the wall. There seemed to be something strange about the door.

"Danny, what's the door for?" Danny came over and put his hand on the middle of the door.

"This is the ghost portal. It's the door between the ghost zone and Earth. This is actually how I got my powers. I'll tell you about that later. Are you ready?" I nodded. Danny brought me over to the middle of the room. "Let's see if you can go ghost, like this.." Danny changed into his ghost form. "Try it."

I was clueless. "Ummm, I've never done this before. How do you do it? Do you do something, or what?"

"I don't know. You just think about it." Sam came running over and whispered something into Danny's ear. It must of had something to do with the test, because Danny didn't seem so sure about doing whatever Sam told him to do, but he shrugged. Sam ran back to the wall and stood next to Tucker. Danny stood in the middle of the lab. For some reason, Danny gave me an "I'm so sorry" look before firing a green beam of something at me. It hit me square in the chest, and I flew backwards into the bookshelf. Danny had done this on purpose! I got up, shoveling books and papers aside. I was at my breaking point.

"You are so dead." I saw the same blue ring of light form around my waist. It broke in to two rings, and one ring went up my body, and the other body went down over my feet. Sam and Tucker stood there in shock, and Danny was leaning against the wall with a know-it-all smile on his face. I was still pissed, so I started walking over towards him.

"Why the hell did you do that to me. Whatever, you are so..." I stopped, because as soon as I lifted up my hands to give Danny a knuckle sandwich, the same green beam of light came out of my hands. It headed straight for Danny, and he only had enough time to kneel down before the beam hit the wall behind him. He slowly got up, looked at the wall, then slowly looked at me. A smile lit up across his face.

"Well, I guess I was right. Wait till you see what you look like." Danny grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. "Take a look." I looked into the mirror.

I almost had a heart attack. Who I saw in the mirror didn't look anything like me. I had snow white hair instead of my normal waist-length raven black hair. My blue eyes had also changed to green and they were glowing. My normal clothes were also gone. Instead, I had a black long-sleeve shirt on, and I had a pair of white gloves on my hands. I also had a pair of black pants with a white stripe on either side of the pants. They were low on my hips, so you could see a little bit of tummy. (I'm skinny, thank god) I had a pair of white boots on. All together, I looked a lot like Danny in ghost form.

"So...what do we do now?" I was clueless on the "being half ghost" part. Because this part of life didn't really come with an instruction manual. All the info that I needed was sitting on a chair next to me. Danny had gone back to human form, and he was just sitting there, looking at me.

"Well, I have to teach you a couple of things." Then we heard a noise coming from upstairs. Danny went into panic mode. "Change back!"

I was panicking just as much as Danny. "For your information, I don't know how to change back!" Danny came over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Just think about it." I didn't know what he really meant, so I just closed my eyes and thought 'change back, change back'. I opened my eyes and looked down. I had changed back! Just in time too, because Mom and Dad then came down the stairs.

"What are you guys doing up this late? You better go to bed. Sam, Tucker, you better head home, your parents must be worried sick about you."

I grabbed my backpack and headed upstairs. Danny followed me and when we got to his room, Danny grabbed my sholder. I turned around.

"You know, from now on, everything is going to change?" Danny was asking me this like it was a life and death question.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, and by the way, are you sorry for hitting me?" I wanted to find out. I was still a little bit angry, but I would get him back later.

"Yeah, I am." Danny and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Danny headed into his room and shut the door.

I was tired. After all of what had happened today, I was almost dead. Now life will never be the same. I shoved on a pair of PJ's and went to bed, wondering what suprises would await me tommorow.

_To be continued..._

Well, that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed that shocker of a chapter. For now on, things will get better and better. If you have any requests, please put them in your reviews.

Sasha: "Yeah, mabye a request to let me go."

Me: "Give me two seconds to finish the chapter, and I will let you go!"

Sasha: "Ok, I'll give you two minutes."

Okay everybody, that's the end. Thank's to everyone who reads this story for being so loyal to me and this story.

Hobey-Ho!


	6. Please read! Good news!

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! It's me! Sorry it's been so long since my last update…

I'm here with good news, not bad news…

After a lot of thinking through by me, I have decided to CONTINUE Genetic Ghost.

Yep. You heard right.

I'm going to continue the story.

I felt really sad when I reread my story over 2 years later where I left it, and so I've decided to keep it going, and finish what I started. I think I've developed a lot more as a writer, so I'm going to keep going. So in a few days, expect a new chapter to finally be up.

YAY!!

Thank you to all my people who will come back when I update this again…

See you soon!


	7. AN UPDATE 10102009

10/10/2009

After banging my head off my desk for months, I'm going to just leave the story as it is. Might go through and fix spelling mistakes and things like that, since I seem to now be a grammer freak. So a new chapter will be up soon, I PROMISE! (And I have a new DP loving freshman in my school to be a beta reader and to bounce ideas off of her...YAY!)

5/7/2009

After a long hiatus, I have decided to rewrite Genetic Ghost. I have had very strong writers block, and I finally found a way to keep this story going. It's going to be a DP/Maximum Ride crossover, and I'll probably change the name, and just update the current chapters and make them better. I'll post another AN as soon as it's up. If you don't want to follow it, I understand. If you do want to follow it, thank you so much for your support. I'll keep this story up because I want to have it up. So the first chapter will be up in a few days…


End file.
